Back in Time
by randomper88
Summary: Teddy Lupin, the Potters, and the Weasleys are enjoying their night in Grimmauld Place when all of a sudden, they are pulled back in time. To 1995 to be exact. Now, they must get back to their time without revealing too much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my second Harry Potter story so I hope you'll find it as enjoyable as the first.**  
**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Teddy Lupin frowned momentarily. His brown coloured eyebrows creased downwards in concentration. Today, he was babysitting the Potter-Weasley brood. The kids' parents were all at dinner tonight and Harry had asked Teddy to come over and babysit the kids.

So, Teddy had come over to 12 Grimmauld Place. Victoire was helping him of course.

"Checkmate." little Hugo said.

Teddy gave a groan and ran his hand through his hair. The light brown he had a moment ago turned into a nice shade of turquoise. "Lost again. You're good Hugo."

The boy shrugged. "I get it from my dad."

"Lost again Teddy?" a female voice said.

Teddy looked up to find his girlfriend; Victoire coming into the room. He grinned at her. She looked stunning, as usual as she _was_ part Veela. Most of the kids were also in the room except James, Fred, Molly II, Lucy, and Scorpius.

Molly Weasley Junior and her twin; Lucy had gone off clothes shopping with Scorpius after an incident during lunch which involved two pranksters and a jug of juice. James and Fred were nowhere to be seen. Teddy felt suspicious. Those two troublemakers could be anywhere and up to anything.

Teddy turned to Victoire who was seated comfortably reading a magazine. "Vic." he said.

"Mhm?" she replied without looking up.

"Where's James and Fred?"

Victoire looked up and opened her mouth to answer but before she could, two boys burst into the room.

"Quick Teddy! Help me." a black haired boy said.

Teddy stood up bemused. The boy hid behind Teddy as the other boy, a red haired one, found the black haired boy. He approached the black haired boy quickly.

"Give it James." he said holding out his hand.

"No way Fred. You want it, catch me first." James said. "So, bugger off."

"James!" Teddy said.

With that, he darted off across the room. Before he could make off however, Victoire grabbed the thing her cousin was holding.

"James. Why have you got a Time Turner?" she asked.

"No reason."

"James…" Victoire said warningly.

Just then, Fred jumped up from behind her and made a snatch for the Time Turner. It slipped out of Victoire's hand and, with everyone else failing to catch it, fell to the floor.

Teddy had a sinking feeling of dread that was quickly replaced by nausea. He heard the screams of the other kids as they grabbed hold of each other. Teddy felt around for Hugo's and Victoire's hands. His head was spinning as he felt something pull him.

* * *

Harry couldn't help feeling worried. He felt like he had forgotten to tell his godson about something. It was tingling at the back of his mind like very annoying scratch that just wouldn't stop. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see Ginny sit down next to him.

Harry jumped slightly as Ginny laid a hand on his arm. She laughed at him.

"Constant vigilance Harry." she said and Harry forced a smile. "Something wrong?" Ginny asked as she noticed his expression.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Ginny smiled. "Relax Harry. You've put Teddy in charge. What's the worst that could happen?"

Harry gave a grudging smile. "You're right."

"Naturally."

* * *

Once Teddy's head had stopped spinning, he was able to take in his surroundings. They were still in Grimmauld Place. It seemed different somehow. Maybe because there were house-elf heads' lining the walls. James and Fred were arguing softly behind him.

"It's your fault for taking it out in the first place Fred."

"Me? I'm not the one who decided to go into Uncle Harry's study."

"As I recall, I didn't ask you to take the shiniest thing you saw."

"Be quiet." Teddy hissed and they kept quiet.

He took a couple steps forward but just as Victoire cried out, he tripped over a troll's leg fashioned like an umbrella stand. The curtains covering something flew apart and a portrait of Walburga Black was revealed.

"WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE INTO THE HOUSE OF THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE BLACK FAMILY! YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOODS. OH! I CAN SENSE IT."

"Hey look, it's Mrs Black!" James said and got a smack upside his head by a very angry Victoire.

"Yes we can see that. Thank you very much."

"Why is she here?" Fred II asked.

"Beats me." replied James.

"Oh, I'll beat you alright. Make sure the both of you wish you were ever born." Victoire said through gritted teeth.

"I said BE QUIET!" said Teddy.

The door at the end of the hallway bang opened and someone pointed a wand at the portrait. The curtains closed over the still screaming Mrs Black. Three people were standing at the door way their wands at ready.

Teddy gave an internal groan. What had James and Fred II got them into this time?

Teddy held up his hands.

"I can explain."

* * *

**Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter. Hopefully you'll find it as good as the first.**  
**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Teddy and the Potter-Weasley brood stood in the hallway awkwardly. Teddy recognized all three people in the doorway.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was there, blue swivel-y eye and all. Besides him stood Albus Dumbeldore and on his right was none other than Sirius Black. They stood there, wands at ready, pointed at them.

"Death Eaters. Knew it was only a matter of time before they found this place." Mad-Eye snarled.

"We're not Death Eaters!" James said from behind Victoire.

"A likely story." Mad-Eye said.

"Calm Alastor. We should give them a chance to explain themselves." Dumbeldore said. He motioned with his wand for at the kids to go into the kitchen.

Roxanne grabbed Teddy's hand as they trooped into the kitchen. Teddy's brain was whirling with thoughts and questions like 'What year are we in?', 'How did we get here?' Teddy might have had a lot of questions but he knew one thing. James Potter and Fred Weasley were going to be very, very sorry.

Mrs Weasley was clearing up the table with the help of her husband and eldest son when Mad-Eye, Dumbeldore, and Siruis came back into the kitchen. They were not alone though.

Her eyes widen when she saw the group behind the aurors. They were mostly children. Their expressions ranged from anger to shyness. The eldest was definitely the blue hair boy. The other kids looked to him like he was their leader.

Everyone else was staring at the strange group.

Dumbeldore smiled at everyone around the room. "Molly, it appears we have unexpected guests tonight. If you don't mind."

He motioned towards the group. Mrs Weasley managed a mute nod and Dumbeldore looked pleased.

"Good." he said and turned to the group. "You will stay and tell us how you got here, yes?"

Teddy nodded stiffly, his mind still racing. They had travelled into the past. _Nice going Sherlock_, he chided himself. He had a sudden urge for chocolate. Teddy restrained himself from diving for the chocolate he kept in his pocket.

Dumbeldore took his place at the head of the table and, with a flick of his wand, conjured up chairs.

"Have a seat."

The kids sat down tentatively. The Order sat there patiently and Teddy wondered what they were waiting for. Almost as if he had read the boy's mind, Dumbeldore peered at him from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"I hope you don't mind waiting. There are a few more Order members that have yet to arrive." he said and Teddy nodded. "Molly, if you would be so kind, could you bring the children downstairs?"

Mrs Weasley nodded and left the room.

Teddy took this time to study everyone in the room. Victoire looked furious. Fred II and James kept glancing at her with a terrified expression on their faces. Roxanne looked quite shaken. She sat right next to Teddy holding his hand tightly.

Most of the Order was there. The two Weasley men were having a quite conversation in a corner. Mad-Eye was still staring at them suspiciously. Dumbeldore and Sirius were having some sort of argument. Kingsley Shacklebolt meanwhile, was flipping through the newspaper.

Just then, the door burst open and Severus Snape strode into the room followed by McGonagall. The both looked surprised and slightly suspicious when they spotted the strange group. Dumbeldore beamed at them from across the room.

"Ah yes. Our two Hogwarts professors are here."

They nodded in return and took their places. Snape stared at the group and Teddy in particular. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion. He opened his mouth to ask something but was cut off by a red flash flying across the room.

A girl gripped his leg tightly. "Uncle Sev!"

The entire room was stunned into silence at this. The little girl however, seemed oblivious to this and was hugging Snape tightly.

"Uncle Sev, you're really real." she said. "I mean you have legs and all."

Severus Snape could only stare in amazement at the miniature Lily look alike. She had the same face, the same hair. Only the eyes. Those green eyes her son had. The brilliant green he would never, in his life ever forget or stop regretting over the use of that fateful word.

Mudblood.

Teddy walked over and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. She turned towards him with a sad expression on her face.

"I can't play with him can I Teddy?"

"Sorry love. Now's not a good time."

The sad look on Lily's face, coupled with the fact that Severus was reminded of his once best friend made him say something that had the entire kitchen (except Dumbeldore of course) in shock.

"You can sit by me if you want."

Lily looked at him, her eyes shining. "Really?" she asked and Snape (quite regretting now) nodded. "Yay!"

With that, she took Snape by the hand ignoring the shocked look on Sirius' face and sat down. Snape sat down next to her gingerly not really sure what he had gotten himself into.

"So," said Dumbeldore breaking the silence. "I'm sure we're just waiting on - "

His next words were cut off by a crash from the hallway. Sirius snickered and a few Order members smiled as though they knew the culprit of the crash. Teddy heard someone yell out, "Merlin's pants!" before Mrs Black started screeching.

After a few seconds, she stopped. The door burst opened like it had minutes before. There were two people standing there. Everyone in the kitchen was greeted by a cheerful;

"Wotcher all."

* * *

**That's that for the second chapter.**  
**Review's please or even constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This chapter quite short but I promise a longer one next time. (Bear with me, it's a bad case of writer's block)  
I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Teddy could not believe his eyes. He was staring at a pick haired woman and a man with shabby robes. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He was looking at his parents. The parents that his grandmother and godfather and countless others always told him about.

His reverie was broken by Victoire as she leaned over and whispered in his ear. Teddy thought she sounded rather awed.

"Teddy. It's your parents."

"Yeah. It is…"

Tonks looked around the kitchen, her eyes landing on the group. She looked surprised while Remus on the other hand, looked slightly wary. Dumbeldore waved his wand and two more chairs appeared.

"Have a seat Nymphadora. You too Remus."

At this point, the past Harry and company had already reached downstairs and were complaining softly in the hallway.

* * *

Harry and Ginny left the Weasley's a while after dinner. Harry grinned at Ginny when she came clambering out of the fireplace. They had allowed the kids to stay overnight at Grimmauld Place. "They'll be fine." Ginny had assured him. Harry couldn't help but agree. With Teddy and Victoire in charge, What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Remus Lupin felt worn out. He wanted to go to sleep. How Tonks always managed to stay cheerful eluded him. Maybe that was why he liked her. As a friend. Purely professional. Seriously.

_Just 'a friend' Remus?_ His inner wolf challenged.

_Yes. Now push off._

_Fine…_

Remus eyed the group in front of him wearily. The blue haired boy and the eldest red hair girl stuck out to him as the leaders of the group. Yet something drew him towards the boy. He looked like someone…

Albus had no idea what was going on and what he was to do next. He was however, saved the trouble by the appearance of the younger version of his dad and the Weasleys along with Hermione. They gaped when they caught sight of the group. Albus couldn't blame them though. He himself was feeling rather shocked about the whole thing. This most definitely topped his list of 'Top Ten Stupid Things Fred and James Did'.

Teddy was having one of the most uncomfortable times of his life. Currently, he was being scrutinised by both his parents and Sirius Black. He looked around the room and saw that the past Harry and company had already sat down.

Dumbeldore looked around and smiled. "It seems that we have guests tonight."

"Yeah! Bloody idiots that woke me up from sleep." Ron said.

"Ronald!"

That was Hermione. She glared at her future husband who had opened his mouth to retort. Dumbeldore held up his hand to prevent further arguing. Harry on the other hand looked more awake now that he caught sight of the group. Ginny looked quite suprised.

"I believe we want to know where you came from." Dumbeldore said looking at Teddy.

"We're from the future." Teddy said.

This sentence had a profound effect on the people from the past. Snape and a majority of the Order looked disbelieving. McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt traded looks. Sirius whistled softly. Only Dumbeldore remained calm.

"How did you travel from the future?" he asked.

James jumped up from his at this sentence and startled some of the Order members. Teddy stared at his god-brother with a look that Molly Weasley I would have been proud of. James meanwhile, merely ignored this and looked at Victoire.

"Can I tell them what happened?" James asked.

* * *

Draco gave a sigh. It was late at night. He had let his only child, Scorpius, go on a sleepover with the Potters and the Weasleys. Now, Draco had no idea if it was such a good idea in the first place. His father and mother were here tonight and Lucius Malfoy could not seem to stop making snide comments.

It ranged from sarcastic to downright rude. Draco just felt like punching him.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Apologies for the shortness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Victoire frowned at James. "No. Teddy's in charge so he should be the one to tell them what happened."

"Fine." James said with a grumble. "Back up your boyfriend. Don't worry about me. I'm only your cousin."

Everyone turned to Teddy. He leaned forward and cleared his throat. "As I said before, we come from the future. We were supposed to spend the night at Grimmauld Place. The adults were all out for dinner. Most of us were in the living room."

Teddy drew his breath and looked at Victoire as if asking her to continue. She nodded and looked around the room.

"Then, the two idiots; James and Fred come running into the room fighting over the time turner. I took it from James but Fred," she glared at the boy in question. "Made me drop it. So… here we are."

Dumbeldore nodded. "I don't suppose you still have the time turner?"

Everyone looked at Teddy but he merely shrugged. Albus meanwhile, pulled something out of his pocket. "I picked it up from the floor just then. I think it broke." he said.

Teddy looked discouraged but Dumbeldore merely smiled and held out his hand. "The time turner if you please." he said and Albus placed the pieces of the broken time turner in the older wizard's outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Dumbeldore said and Albus smiled back. "I shall see if I can fix this. Meanwhile, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves?"

At this, James stood up so fast that his chair toppled over. Sirius smirked and raised his eyebrows. "I'll go first 'kay Teddy?" he asked.

Then, without waiting for an answer, he continued. "My name is James Sirius Potter."

* * *

Ron and Hermoine were curled up together on the sofa. He was watching her with mild interest. Hermione was reading another one of her books. The kids were out tonight and he had nobody to play chess with.

"'Mione." he said apprehensively. She hated being interrupted when she was reading.

"Hm?"

"Play a game of chess with me."

"No."

"Aww. Please?"

"Ronald." Hermione said looking away from her nook. "No."

"I'll go easy on you. I promise." Ron said as he pulled a puppy-dog face. "Please?"

Hermione pulled a face but relented. "Fine. Just one game."

* * *

Everyone in the room stared at James. Teddy sighed. It was just like James to go and make a scene. Harry looked stunned as the people from the past looked between James and Harry. The silence was broken by Ron.

"So…Who's the mum?"

This sentence sparked a frantic guessing spree.

"Cho Chang."

"Lavender Brown."

"Parvati Patil."

"Hermione." Ron suggested and was rewarded with a smack from said person.

"Fine." Ron said rubbing his arm. "Pansy Parkinson then."

"Ron!" yelled Harry, Ginny and Hermione in unison.

"Sorry. But who is it then?"

James smirked his trademark smirk. The one that spelled trouble for everyone else. Teddy stifled a groan. "Ginny Weasley."

Harry slipped down in his chair as far as he could. The Weasley boys were glaring at him. Mrs Weasley meanwhile, looked as pleased as a punch. Teddy couldn't help but feel sorry for his godfather. Harry mumbled something about Cho Chang and Ginny's face was burning.

Dumbeldore, with a shadow of a smile on his face, turned to James. "Perhaps you'd like to tell us more about yourself Mr Potter."

James, who at that moment was having an argument with Victoire turned around. "What?" he said as his older cousin rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. I'm thirteen. I'm in Gryffindor and I play seeker in Quidditch. I'm also one of the best pranksters ever."

As the adults laughed at this, Lily stepped forward with a charming smile. "I'm Lily Potter and I'm ten."

At this, Ron stepped forward so that he was nose to nose with Harry. The latter backed up a bit, a frightened look on his face. "You got my sister pregnant twice?!"

"Er.. Three times actually." Albus said quietly from his seat next to Teddy. He quickly looked like he wished he hadn't spoken when Ron's ears redden even more and he balled his fists.

"Albus Potter." the middle Potter said. James's smirk, if possible, grew even wider.

"You didn't tell them your full name."

"That is my full name."

"No it isn't. Dad said - "

"Look. I know what dad said, ok?" Albus replied with a scowl. "Doesn't mean that I have to like it."

The adults watched this exchange with amusement. Just what had Harry named the poor, unfortunate child? Teddy, who was already tired out by what had happened turned to Albus.

"Just tell them Al." the older boy said. "Might as well get it over with."

James watched with a wicked gleam in his eyes as his younger brother let out a defeated sigh. Sirius was strongly reminded of his late best friend. James I too had that specific gleam that he usually saved for the times when they were pranking the Slytherins.

"Severus." Albus said so quietly that only Teddy could hear. The rest had to lean in, their expressions curious.

"Come again?" Tonks said with a slight frown.

"Severus." Albus said louder. James smirked triumphantly. "I'm Albus Severus Potter."

Sirius stood up so suddenly his chair toppled backwards, frightening Crookshanks who was taking shelter underneath the animagus. He looked quite frightening. Snape merely looked surprised, as did the rest of the Order members. Only Dumbeldore smiled slightly like he had been expecting this.

"Why," Sirius said barely containing his anger. "Did you name your son after _him_?"

Harry shrank further down his seat under the angry glare of his godfather. James looked somewhat sorry and Albus was picking at his fingers. Lily was the only one in the room who seemed unperturbed. She was instead playing with Crookshanks after finding him underneath the dishwasher.

"Dad said Professor Snape was the bravest man he ever knew." Albus offered shyly.

Dumbeldore smiled even more while Snape scowled. Sirius meanwhile, looked like he had been slapped. The marauder knew Snape was many things but 'brave' was not what he had been expecting. He had imagined that Harry had named the poor child after _Snivellus_ because of a dare.

Albus had now retreated back into his shell. Teddy and Rose exchanged looks and the boy nodded at her. She grinned at him and Albus.

"I'm Rose Weasley." she interjected before anyone else could ask questions about her cousin. Albus shot her a grateful smile which she returned. Out of all the cousins, Rose especially loved Albus. They got along very well together and it helped that they were of the same age.

"I'm twelve, like Al. I'm also in Gryffindor and I play Chaser in Quidditch."

"Whose kid are you?" Siruis asked.

"Ron and Hermione."

Everyone laughed at this especially Harry, glad that the attention was away from him now. The two people in question shot each other looks. One had the look of shock and the other of disgust. To Harry's mounting hilarity, another child piped up from beside Rose.

"I'm Hugo. Rose's brother." The young boy said.

"Aww." came the voice of George Weasley. "Ickle _Ronnikins_ has two kiddie poos."

"Shut up." came back the disgruntled reply.

Another ginger boy stood up. "Fred. The second."

The twins raised their eyebrows at this. "Which one of us do you belong to?"

"George." He replied and after a pause added; "And Angelina Johnson."

At this, Fred turned to his twin accusingly. "You stole my girlfriend."

"Did not. You only went to the Yule Ball with her is all."

"Oh yeah…" Fred said. He then turned to his namesake. "What about me?"

"Er… You enjoy your single life?"

Fred seemed appeased by this and grinned at his twin. "Awsome! Anything you'd like us to know junior?"

"Well, I'm thirteen and in Gryffindor and play beater for my house team. I'm also the best prankster in Hogwarts. Along with James, of course. This person here," he said and motioned to Roxanne who was on the floor and playing with Crookshanks and Lily. "Is my sister, Roxanne. She's eight."

Mrs Weasley looked so happy at the mention of all her grandchildren. "What about Bill? And Charlie?" she asked.

Victoire stood up followed by Dominique and Louis. Mrs Weasley beamed at the sight of them while Bill's eyes widen.

"I'm Victoire. I'm eighteen and the eldest. I was prefect and was in Gryffindor. I'm training to be a healer."

"I'm Dominique and I'm fifteen. I'm also in Gryffindor."

"Louis. I'm eleven."

Bill looked like he was still digesting the fact that he had kids when the twins choursed from their seats, "So who's the mum?"

"Fleur Delecour." Victoire said and watched happily as her father's eyes widen even more. Turning to her grandmother she said, "Uncle Charlie doesn't have any kids. He seems to prefer dragons."

Mrs Weasley nodded and smiled.

There was silence for a few minutes in the kitchen. Teddy was busy admiring the dining table pattern when Victoire stepped on his foot. He turned to her with a hurt expression only to find his girlfriend smiling encouragingly at him.

"It's your turn Teddy."

"Oh. Right." He replied in and unnaturally squeaky voice. Sirius smirked at that.

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Scorpius was not enjoying himself today. James had gone and spilt pumpkin juice on his shirt during lunch. He had to go with the Weasley twins – Molly and Lucy – to buy another one. To make things worse, he couldn't find the others when he got back to Grimmauld Place with the twins

There was only one thing left to do. They had to tell Harry.

* * *

Remus could only sit there and stare. He had a son. A son. Teddy just had to be his. Lupin was an uncommon last name and his middle name only confirmed it for Remus.

But… What if Teddy had inherited his lynchatropy? What if he was shunned by society just like his father? A million other 'what if' ran through his head. Most of all… How in the name of Merlin did he even get a son?

His train of thoughts was broken by Sirius. Remus's best friend since their days at Hogwarts was in the middle of a laughing fit. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus noticed Tonks scowling at her cousin. Really, even though Sirius was older, Tonks was the one who acted like she was older.

"Who's the lucky lady then?" Sirius asked once he had regained some self-control.

Victoire gripped Teddy's hand. This gesture was not missed by Bill however who narrowed his eyes. Remus had a bad feeling about this.

Teddy sucked in his breath and squeezed Victoire's hand. "Nymphadora Tonks." he muttered peeking up from below his blue hair.

If Sirius was laughing before, it was nothing compared to what he was doing now. He had the same bark-like laugh that Harry was always telling the kids about. The rest of the Order with the exception of Snape wore amused looks on their faces. Tonks kicked her elder cousin which made him fall out of his chair but he was still laughing on the floor.

"Ah…Moony. You and my cousin. You and Tonks. I knew it. You two are made for each other." Sirius said as he managed to get a hold on himself again before bursting into laughter.

Tonks and Remus were glaring at Sirius. Dumbeldore was smiling. Snape and Mad-Eye looked like they found nothing funny with the situation and McGonagall's lips were twitching.

"Stop laughing Padfoot." Remus said with a scowl at his best friend.

"It's just - It's just - You and my baby cousin. Moony and Tonksie." Sirius said in between laughter.

The twins exchanged looks. "Wait. Moony and Padfoot? You guys are two of the Marauders!" George asked excitedly.

Sirius seemed to regain whatever self-control he had and stared at the twins from the floor. "Yeah. Remus is Moony, I'm Padfoot, James - that is James Potter; Harry's dad - was Prongs and P -" his face darkened slightly. "This other guy was Wormtail."

The twins turned on Harry who looked like he would rather be elsewhere. "Harry!" Fred said. "Your dad was a Marauder. Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't think it was important."

"Not important!" Fred exclaimed. "Harry, these guys -"

"Are legends." George said.

"Our mentors."

"Role models."

"Heroes."

Sirius looked pleased at this proclamation. Remus meanwhile, seemed to have missed the whole exchange and was instead staring at Teddy with a curious look.

"So, are you a..."

"Werewolf?" Teddy asked supplying the word.

Remus nodded. Teddy shook his head and his father looked relived. Tonks watched the exchange between father and son as she tried to help Sirius off the floor. She gave up however, when her cousin looked like he would prefer to sit on the floor.

"So what house are you in Teddy?" Tonks asked.

"Er..."

"Don't be shy." Sirius said from the floor. "I promise Remus won't bite you."

This sentence elicited laughter from around the room. Teddy was certain that even Snape managed a thin smile. Looking around the room, the methamorphmagus grinned.

"I was in Huffelpuff and played Chaser in Quidditch. I was also a prefect and Head Boy."

"Was?" Remus asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah. I'm twenty now and in training to be an auror."

After a few oohs and ahhs from the twins, Dumbeldore stood up smiling around the room. The old wizard addressed Teddy and Victoire. "I shall see if I can fix it. In the meantime, I want you all to remain here. Understand?"

Teddy and Victoire nodded as the Order members took their leave from the kitchen, Lily watched Severus go sadly. With the meeting over, everyone was in a very relaxed mood. But Mrs Weasley had taken one look at the clock, let out a gasp and had shooed everyone to bed - with the exception of Remus, Sirius, and Tonks (much to the chagrin of Teddy and Victoire as they were already adults).

Teddy's mind was fuzzy with all that had happened this evening. While his younger god brothers and sisters were yelling at each other upstairs (something about sleeping arrangements), he trudged all the way to the second floor. Somehow or other, he managed to trip over a couple of steps which prompted Sirius to start howling again.

He settled down into his makeshift bed feeling like he would never fall asleep but did only after a few seconds. That night, he decided, was only to be done once in a lifetime.

Downstairs, Remus was having a torrid time in the living room. Sirius was still laughing and Tonks had made an excuse and had gone to bed upstairs. The werewolf scowled at his friend.

"Grow up already Sirius."

"I'm sorry Moony. It's just hilarious. Don't deny it Remy. You feel something for my baby cousin.

Remus glared and his friend but Sirius ignored him and gave no sign he even saw the glare. "Hey, do you get married next year? What about the year after that? Or the year after that?"

Remus let out a sigh. "Say what you want Padfoot. I'm going to bed."

Leaving the animagus in the living room still chuckling, Remus went upstairs to his room. Yet something made him stop in front of the room Teddy was in.

Slowly, he opened the door and peered inside. Teddy was there, as was James II, and Fred II. Teddy was fast asleep, curled up underneath his duvet. Without his striking blue hair, he looked quite like Remus. _I have a son._ Remus realized. This was his son. His Teddy. And with Dora...

_So it's Dora now is it? _The wolf asked.

_ Only in my head._

_ Your head's not really your own now is it?_

_ Go away._

_ Sure. But get some sleep. You've got a long day tomorrow._

The wolf was right, Remus thought ignoring the snigger. It _was _going to be long day tomorrow. He needed sleep.

* * *

Harry was about to turn in for the night when Scorpius Malfoy, Molly Weasley II and her twin, Lucy came tumbling out of the fire place. Once they spotted Harry, they all began to talk at the top of their voices and at the same time too.

"Okay, calm down." Harry said to the frantic children. "What happened?"

"Teddy and the rest are missing!" the twins said together.

"They've completely disappeared from Grimmauld Place." Scorpius added.

Harry frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The three kids sat down on the sofa and told him what had happened during the course of the day. Once they were done, the Head of Aurors nodded solemnly.

"This is serious. You three stay here. I'll get Ginny and the rest of the adults."

* * *

Teddy woke up the next morning in a completely unfamiliar bed. It took a few minutes for his brain to process what had happened the day before. Slowly and cautiously, he made his way downstairs and congratulated himself for not falling over anything, not even the stupid umbrella stand.

This pleased feeling didn't last long though, as he tripped over on his own feet. In his haste, Teddy grabbed the kitchen door knob, slipped, and fell face first on the kitchen floor. He stood up, embarrassed, with his hair bright red.

Sirius was laughing as was the other occupants of the kitchen. "Good morning." Sirius said with a grin. "Nice to see you tripping in so early."

He leaned back in his seat, a faraway look in his eyes. "Imagine if you and Tonks entered a three-legged race together..." Sirius mused.

Teddy grinned sheepishly and sat down next to Victoire who grinned at him. He smiled back at her as he helped himself to a few pieces of toast. Nearly everyone was in the kitchen. James and Fred II were still sleeping as far as he knew. Lily was trying to wake them up when Teddy had left the room. Albus should be looking for something James took from him.

All in all, it was the usual happenings. Some things never change, even if they had time travelled 23 years back into the past.

Teddy kept a watchful eye out for his parents that morning. Sirius, reading the young man's mind smiled at him.

"Relax Ted-ster, your parents are fine." he said and Teddy looked questioningly at him. "Tonks is already at work and Remus is still sleeping."

Teddy felt a twinge of disappointment that he pushed away quickly.

_You have plenty of time Teddy. _He told himself.

_ Yeah? I only have until Dumbeldore fixes the time turner._

Remus came down a few minutes into breakfast. He offered an awkward smile to Teddy. Teddy couldn't blame him though. After all, what do you say to a son you hardly know about?

* * *

**So, that's it for chapter five. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys (and girls) but I'm back and so are Teddy and company!  
I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The adults were all squeezed into the tiny living room of the Burrow. They were watching Harry pace up and down. Hermione finally stood up and the rest turned towards her. If there was one thing they needed now, it was Hermione's ideas.

"Harry, we can go and see McGonagall about this."

Harry turned around feeling relived. Hermione and her bright ideas were always a help. The kids stood up at this. "What about us?" asked Molly II. She looked like she wanted to follow, so did the other two. Harry knew that the kids should stay in the Burrow but the last thing he needed was for the three to disappear too.

"Alright, you three can come along too." he said.

"Alright!"

"Cool!"

"Get in!"

They grabbed their coats and the adults side-along apparated the children with them to Hogsmeade. Somehow, Harry had a bad feeling the James and Fred had something to do with the whole problem. Once inside Hogwarts, Harry led the way to the study. Along the way, they ran into Neville, quite literally.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story Neville. Hey, do you know the password to the Headmistress's study?"

"Yeah, it's 'Dumbeldore', Harry." Neville said with an air of someone who had no idea what was going on. "But what are you …"

Harry had rushed onwards towards the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the office. The others only paused to exchange hasty greetings with their friend before rushing on after Harry.

"Password?" the gargoyle asked.

"Dumbeldore." Harry answered and the gargoyle let the group through.

Professor McGonagall looked around in surprise when Harry and company burst into her office. The unexpected company was such a surprise that she dropped her mug containing her tea. The pieces of the cup laid on the floor broken and ignored.

"Harry! What brings you here?" the current Hogwarts Head asked.

"Professor, we need your help."

This sentence effectively got Minerva McGonagall's attention. After all, it was not every day that the Head of Aurors needed your help. "Why? What's happened."

The kids took over from here and began to talk at the top of their voices. Three voices overlapped each other and McGonagall watched in amusement as the three glared at each other for half a second before yelling again.

"Calm down and tell Professor McGonagall what happened." Harry said. "Slowly."

"Teddy and 'Toire and everyone else have disappeared!" Lucy said.

"How exactly did this happen?" McGonagall asked.

'Well," Scorpius began slowly. "We don't exactly know 'cause we were at Diagon Alley. James split pumpkin juice on me during lunch. Then he went upstairs to hide in the library from Victoire."

The library… Something clicked in Harry's brain. Of course. He could be so stupid sometimes. How could he forget about it?

_Stupid, Harry, stupid._ He told himself.

"The time turner!" he exclaimed and everyone turned to look at him, their expressions confused.

"What time turner Harry?" Hermione asked. "I thought there were none left, after fifth year at the Department of Mysteries…"

"Yeah, what bloody time turner are you talking about?" Ron said quizzically.

"Sirius once told me that he had a time turner lying around somewhere in Grimmauld Place's library. Somewhere in the library, there's a time turner, I'm sure. I've never found it myself but James and Fred might have."

Harry was pacing now, his black hair even more untidy than ever. Ginny frowned. "So, if they did find the time turner. You think that they somehow managed to drag everyone back to the past with them?"

Harry nodded. It most definitely sounded like something James and Fred would do. Now, they had to find out exactly when the group was brought back. Then, they had to find a way to somehow bring them back before something dangerous happened. When they got back, James and Fred would be extremely sorry.

* * *

Dumbeldore stopped by Grimmauld Place after lunch to see how Teddy and the others were getting on. "The Order will be meeting tonight." He told Teddy. "We will be discussing ways to send you back to your own time."

Teddy nodded. They could not afford to be too careless. The last thing they needed was for a bunch of Death Eaters to find out about the time travellers. After watching Dumbeldore disappear through the front door, he went to join the others in the living room.

Hugo and Ron were in the middle of a chess match watched by Harry. Rose and Albus meanwhile, were discussing something with Hermione. James II and Fred II were probably wandering about the house exploring everything and thinking of pranks along the way. Fred I and George were probably with them. Ever since they landed here, Teddy had noticed that the pranksters were always together.

He slipped down next to Victoire who was playing with Roxanne, Lily, and Crookshanks. The past was very different from the future that was for sure. He was busy playing with Victoire's hair when Mrs Weasley came bustling into the living room. She smiled down at everyone.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I need some help to clean up this house." she said.

Teddy stood up at once. They might as well help out seeing as there was nothing better to do. The rest of the kids followed suit once Teddy had demonstrated his willingness to help. They then spent the rest of the day clearing out various parts of the house.

Teddy took charge of the upstairs with the other children from the future. Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were cleaning the downstairs area along with Fred and George. Once or twice, Teddy was sure he saw James and Fred II conferring with each other and slipping doxy eggs into their pockets.

The cleaning took Teddy to a room that filled with paintings of people and a gargantuan tree. Just by looking at the tree he knew that he was in the Black family room. He searched for his grandmother but only found a round hole that had her name below it.

"I see you've found our family tree." a voice said from behind Teddy making him jump. Sirius Black was leaning again the doorframe. Teddy gave a cautionary smile at his… What was Sirius? His cousin?

Sirius grinned back at him and in a few long strides, was standing next to Teddy. "Your mum's not on here you know." he said.

"She is in the future. So are you and grandma."

Sirius smiled at Teddy before turning back to the wall. "What's the future like?" he asked thoughtfully.

"It's nice. Harry cleaned up the house nicely. Your mum's been removed from the wall, James and Fred's doing, and Kreacher's a lot nicer."

"I suppose you're on here too."

Teddy smiled and nodded. He was on the tapestry and so was his dad. Harry had insisted on them and Teddy's grandparents and mother being painted on the wall. The others were only too happy to help out.

A loud crash in the hallway broke through thier respective train of thoughts. After glancing worridly at each other, they rushed downstairs, wands at the ready. Instead of Death Eaters, they were greeted by the sight of Tonks apoligizing profoundly while Remus and Harry attempted to pull the curtains back togheter.

Teddy watched as his mother dragged the troll leg/umbrella stand back to it's iriginal place whilst stowing away his wand. She was still apoligizing when Remus and Harry managed to stop Mrs Black's screeching. She glanced up and saw Sirius and Teddy on the stairs.

"Wotcher Teddy, cuz." she said with a smile.

"W-Wotcher." Teddy managed to stammer out under the beaming face of his late mother.

Tonks' smile grew even wider and Remus let out a chuckle. "Aww. Come here." Tonks said with her arms outstreached. Teddy stumbled towards her and felt her warmth as she pulled him into a hug. Behind her, Remus gave him an awkward pat on his arm. It was the best thing he had ever felt in his life.

Teddy had never known how it felt like to have parents. Proper biological parents not other people who tried their best. Parents who were still alive and not just a couple of 'war heroes'. All he had ever wanted during his time at Hogwarts was a letter signed, 'Dad' or 'Mum'. But it had never arrived and he gave up during his fifth year.

For the second time in his life, Teddy Lupin cried like never before.

* * *

**That's it for the sixth chapter.**  
**Thanks to all of you for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with chapter seven. Enjoy!  
I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Tonks felt bad. And slightly hurt. Were her hugs really that bad? She sat the sobbing boy on the stairs. "Teddy, why are you crying?"

'It's just - Just - Never knew you guys - surreal - sorry." he managed to choke out in between sobs. Tonks hugged him but something Teddy - her son, because that was who he was - said made her blood run cold. He never knew his parents. Teddy never got know _them_. Did that mean...

'Teddy." Tonks said and he peeked up at her. "What do you mean when you said you never knew us?"

Teddy didn't answer but suddenly found his shoes very interesting. His hair was a grey, almost black colour that Tonks adopted when she felt sad. He merely shook his head and refused to elaborate. Remus smiled at his son. He was sure that Teddy would tell them when the time came.

The three of them made their way to the kitchen where the rest of the Order had already assembled. Tonks watched as Victoire looked up when they entered and smiled at Teddy. Teddy gave a watery grin in return.

Tonks shot Remus a worried look but he only shook his head as Dumbeldore motioned for them to sit. The meeting had begun.

* * *

Harry paced up and down the Headmistress' office thinking of ways to go back in time and bring back the kids. Professor McGonagall was seated behind the desk and the rest remained standing around the room.

"Perhaps we should ask Professor Dumbeldore." Hermione suggested. Harry grinned. Trust Hermione to come up with an idea.

They all turned to the ex - headmaster's portrait whose sole occupant was deep in thought. After some time, Dumbeldore looked up from his ponderings. "I think we should leave it for the time being. Why don't you go back home and get some rest." he said. "It might help refresh your thoughts."

Dejected, Harry, the adults, and the children left the office and apparated back to their various homes. Scorpius had borrowed some Floo Powder had travelled back to Wiltshire by the Potter's fireplace.

After a few arguments only quelled by Harry's seriousness, Molly and Lucy side-along apparated back to Percy Weasley's house.

Harry let out a sigh as he got in bed that night. He hoped that the kids were safe where ever they were. Hopefully, they wouldn't try and change anything, especially Teddy.

* * *

Teddy stared at the red box Dumbeldore had placed on the table. Apparently, that box could somehow communicate with people from the future. This, of course, involved bits of complicated magic by Dumbeldore. They had already written letters to their parents and placed them into the box.

Now everyone wanted to know what had happened in the future. Fred and George had demanded to know if Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Mrs Weasley had wanted to know if Charlie had any children. Yet it was Sirius who had asked the questioned that was at the back of most member's mind.

"Did we get rid of You - Know - Who?"

The atmosphere changed at once. From the curious to the solemn. The whole room was silent, every eye on Teddy. Teddy allowed a grin to appear on his face beofre nodding.

'And Harry is alright? Mentally and physically." Sirius asked once more.

Another nod from Teddy. Cheers went around the kitchen. Fred, George, and Ginny elicited laughter from most when they started to do a kind of victory dance together. Teddy caught Victoire's eyes as he was laughing and grinned at her. It was times like these that he wish he could just stay here forever.

Once the laughter had died down, Dumbeldore stood up and addressed the room at large. "Coming back to our current predicament, I have found out that there were two options." he said. "One was to fix the time turner. The other, was to get one from the Ministry."

"But sir." Teddy said. "Aren't all the time turners in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Correct, young Lupin." Dumbeldore answered as Teddy flushed. "To obtain it might take some time but in the meantime, this box." Dumbeldore motioned towards the red box now in front of him. "Might open up some new possibilities. Your people - meaning from the future - might have a time turner handy and can come back to this time and take you home."

The kids from the future stared at Teddy as if to say, "But didn't all the time turners get destroyed?"

Teddy gave a subtle shake of his head. Sirius, who had spent most of the meeting looking between Remus and Teddy, leaned forward with an eager glint in his eyes. "Why did you do that?" he asked and Teddy froze.

"Why did I do what?"

"Shake your head. You shook your head. Something happened right?"

'Teddy." said Tonks. "You said you never knew us. What happened?"

"Yeah. James and Junior looked shocked to see me." Fred I added from beside his twin who was nodding his agreement.

Teddy looked at Dumbeldore pleading for help. The last thing he wanted to do was to break their hearts. Yet, the old wizard was instead looking thoughtful. After a moment, he turned towards Teddy and gave a little nod. "I think it's all right to share_ some_ information. Of course, we should Obliviate everyone after this adventure."

Teddy nodded feeling the collective pressure from everyone staring at him. The last time he felt this nervous was when he was giving his Head Boy speech at the End-of-the-Year Ball during his seventh year. He stared at the opposite wall while he collected his thoughts. How could he break it to them softly?

Sucking in a deep breath, he began. "There was a battle at Hogwarts during 1998. It was between Voldemort and his army and Harry, the Order, the DA, and other Hogwartians." Teddy said ignoring the gasps at the use of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's proper name. "Harry won and many people..."

Here, he choked a little bit and underneath the table, Victoire squeezed his hand. Teddy shot her a grateful smile. "Many people died."

Everyone sat in silence. Each wrapped up in their thoughts that they would be the ones who had laid down their lives for the future of the Wizarding World. Teddy continued staring at the opposite wall. Remus and Tonks were absentmindedly holding hands. Snape looked resigned while Mrs Weasley had a look of shock on her face. Only Dumbeldore seemed unchanged by this news.

Fred and George broke the silence by chuckling nervously. 26 pairs of eyes stared at them.

"Come on people - " Fred began.

"It's not that bad." George continued.

"Can't be."

"Sure we'll all be fine in the end."

Fred II stood up with watery eyes. Teddy knew what that was about.

"No!" Fred II cried. "You don't know anything! You don't know how it is for dad. You've never seen him cry on his birthday because Uncle Fred's not there. You've never seen him blink back tears every time he creates another product because he's -"

Here, he gestured to Fred I who looked slightly taken aback. "Not there to celebrate with him." You've never had to try and drag dad away from a mirror because every time he looks, all he sees is Uncle Fred! Just without an ear. YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

This was by far the longest speech Fred II had ever made and even Teddy was impressed by the way he had brought the twins slap up against the reality of the evil they were facing. After all, every war had its casualty.

Fred II gave a sob and ran from the room with Roxanne close behind him. The little girl had glared so fiercely at her father and uncle that Teddy was strongly reminded of Molly Weasley I.

Teddy gave a sigh as he got up from his chair. "You'll have to excuse him." he told the room. "He's not usually like this."

With that being said, the blue-haired boy turned around and went out of the kitchen, the rest of the room staring at the doorway in shock.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Next chapter coming as soon as I overcome this horrid case of writer's block.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Fred II sat on the stairs wiping tears from his eyes. He wasn't proud of crying but he couldn't help it. His father here was so much different than the one from his time.

"Hey." a voice said and Fred II looked up. It was Teddy, looking over at him from over the staircase railing. Roxanne was next to him, gripping the railing.

"Hi." Fred II replied with a sniff. "Sorry about that Teddy. Didn't mean to yell at them. It's just… So hard y'know."

Teddy didn't say anything but sat down next to Fred II. Roxanne sat on her brother's right. The three of them sat there in silence for a few minutes, each of them deep in thought. After a while, Teddy turned towards Fred II with a sad smile.

"I know it's hard for you to see your dad like this Fred." he said and Fred II chuckled.

"It sure is." the boy replied. "I mean Teddy, he's just so happy here."

"Yeah." Teddy agreed and then lapsed back into silence

"How is it for you Teddy?" Fred II asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it hard? Seeing your parents I mean."

Teddy considered the question for a while It was definitely hard. He thought he had gotten over his parents' absence but it seemed as if he had only pushed it down.

"Yeah." he finally answered. "It is hard. But," Teddy continued looking at Fred II. "I finally got to know them in person, and not just from books and through other people."

"I'm more like them then I thought you know Fred." Teddy concluded as he smiled at Fred II. Next to the ginger boy, Roxanne patted her brother's hand and smiled up at him.

"Uncle Fred's funny you know?" she said and Teddy laughed. Fred II meanwhile, forced a smile.

"C'mon Fred. It'll be alright. I know it will be." Teddy said and offered a hand. Fred II took Teddy's hand and with his help, stood up. Roxanne followed suit and together, the trio went back into the kitchen.

The meeting was already finished when they came back into the kitchen. Fred I and George approached them looking quite ashamed of themselves.

"Listen Junior." George said.

"We're sorry about just then - " Fred continued.

"Didn't mean it." George finished.

"Forgive us for being insensitive gits?" the twins said together.

Fred II nodded and in what Teddy supposed was a spontaneous move, hugged both his uncle and father. To their credit, George and Fred gladly returned the favour and even included Roxanne in a group hug.

Dinner that night was one of the happiest that Teddy could remember participating in ever since they got here. Teddy felt right at home. However, dinner took a dark turn when Sirius asked a question that made everyone freeze.

"So, who dies?"

Teddy stared at him. Why did he have to bring this subject up now? He chanced a look at Victoire who nodded as if to say, 'Well, why not?'

He turned away from his girlfriend and looked at Sirius. The man himself was staring back at him with a demanding look in his grey eyes. The others were also staring at Teddy. Some pleadingly while the others share the same demanding look. Realizing that there was no way out of this one, Teddy committed himself to staring blankly at the table.

"Sirius."

"What?" said person asked.

"Sirius dies. So does Mad-Eye, Fred, Dumbeldore, Snape, Grandpa Ted, Colin Creevy, fifty others, and…" Teddy's voice trailed off, unable to say those two final names. Victoire squeezed his hand.

"Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin." he said and heard a strangled sob coming from opposite him. No doubt it was his mother. The worst part was that he knew exactly why. Tonks would lose so much. A cousin – the closest to her. A father, a mentor, a husband, and the chance to raise her own child and see him grow up with her own eyes.

Andromeda Tonks would be left all alone with only a grandson left. Teddy knew that his grandmother still cried at night when she thought he was sleeping. He closed his eyes wishing for a moment Sirius had never brought up the stupid subject in the first place. After all, Teddy had seen the efforts at rebuilding and restoring order himself.

He had witnessed first-hand the effect it had on the survivors. They might have made it out with every single body part but inside, most were broken. Smashed to pieces after the horror of the Second Wizarding War. Some of them remained like that, broken beyond repair.

You could usually tell who the participants that had survived were. They always had the same haunted look in their eyes. They could see Thestrals too, he had been told. They had seen death. Had been so close to it. Yet, somehow, they still found the strength to go on.

_We were all Gryffindors that day._ Harry had said once with a sad smile.

"How did it happen?" a soft, calming voice asked. Teddy looked up into the green eyes of his father. Remus Lupin stared back at him, holding Tonks' hand tightly.

"Sirius dies next year. At a battle at the Ministry." Teddy answered. "Dumbeldore dies in 1997 at the Astromony Tower at Hogwarts; killed by Snape on his orders. Mad – Eye dies while during a battle against Death Eaters while evacuating Harry from the Dursley's house."

Teddy took a breath and continued. "Grandpa Ted dies while on the run from muggle-born prosecution during 1998. Fred and Snape dies during the Battle at Hogwarts.

"Snape, while I know most of you find it hard to believe it, was – is – a good man."

Sirius snorted from opposite Teddy. To him, the thought of his childhood punching bag being 'nice' was incredibly hard to believe. To Sirius, Snape would forever be that greasy git he went to school with and constantly tormented with his friends.

Teddy opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by his father. Remus possibly sensed an argument in the making.

"And us?" the werewolf said. Teddy stared at him for a while before finally tearing away his gaze from Remus.

"Remus dies in the Battle of Hogwarts too. Tonks was supposed to stay at home with me and Grandma 'Dromeda but she went to Hogwarts to find Remus." Teddy said flatly, trying to keep his emotions from his voice. They didn't need to know how much this was hurting him.

It was like all his angry and hurt emotions had resurfaced. He remembered how he had raged and stormed at their graves and ended up sobbing like a baby. That was the last time he had visited their graves in Godric's Hollow.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clapping. Why anyone would clap was beyond him. He turned to find Mrs Weasley forwning at Sirius like she blamed him for all this. Truth to be told, Teddy too blamed his cousin for bringing it up in the first place.

"Right." Mrs Weasley said. "I think that's enough for one day. Bed everyone!"

Grumbling slightly, the kids made their way upstairs. Teddy followed behind Lily who was yawning widely. A hand gripped his wrist and made him turn. It was his mother who wore a concerned expression on her face.

"Teddy, when's your birthday?" Tonks asked.

"18th April 1998."

"Oh..." Tonks frowned for a moment. "When is was the battle?"

"2nd May 1998."

Tonks let go of his wrist and he went back upstairs. Teddy could feel Remus' eyes following him up as he heard Tonks mutter, "So young..."

Remus was having a hard night. First, Teddy - his son but Remus had always thought of him as Teddy - told him that he was going to die in three years. That was nothing to him. He would have never expected to live that long.

He was with Sirius now, Tonks in her room upstairs. Remus watched as his obnoxious, unflappable friend since his days at Hogwarts was drinking himself into the next millennium. The werewolf watched impassively as his friend yelled and stormed about the living room complaining of the injustice of life.

A few more minutes of this and Remus felt extremely tired. Mumbling an excuse, he made his way to his room. However, sleep eluded him that night. What Remus really needed right now was some air.

Deciding that he could not sleep tonight, Remus wandered off to the balcony. It was a crescent moon tonight. The full moon would be in a few weeks time. A slight noise made him turn behind expecting Sirius but found Sirius' pink-haired cousin.

Except right now, her hair was a brown colour that Remus found rather pretty. She smiled at Remus who shot her a questioning look.

"Can't sleep tonight." she explained.

Teddy had no idea what James and Fred II were doing during the day, but they refused to stop snoring. At this rate, Teddy would never catch some shut eye. His feet found the floor and and lead him out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out into the balcony.

It turned out that he wasn't the only one out tonight.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter.**  
**By the way, do any of you know if 'My Immortal' by Tara something - or - other is still up? **  
**My friend was talking about it (thinking if a commentary should be done and such) and since I have yet to read that 'marvellous' piece of writing, I thought I might as well see what all the fuss is about.**  
**Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with chapter nine! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from you guys.**

**Miss Mizzie - Thanks for checking for me. I had tried it myself but to no avail.**

**KittyDeeDee - You're about to find out. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Teddy joined his parents in the balcony. They smiled at each other sadly as he took his place in between the both of them. They were silent for a while, each sneaking peeks at each other. Naturally, it was Tonks who broke the silence; she hated uncomfortable silences.

"How are you in the future Teddy?" she asked.

"I'm alright." Teddy replied grinning at the obvious concern of Tonks. "The Potter's are a great god family and the Weasley's are welcoming. Grandma's well, grandma. She didn't really approve of me becoming an auror y'know."

Tonks nodded with a reminiscing smile. "She was like that with me too."

"Yeah?"

Tonks nodded and resumed her staring contest with the night sky. Teddy held her hand and they - along with Remus - stood in silence once more. Teddy opened his mouth to ask his mother something that had been bugging him for the longest time. Yet he was beaten to it by Tonks.

"Are you proud of us Teddy? Of me?" she asked. "I'm sorry you know. How could I leave? You were barely a month old. "

Teddy stared at her. That was supposed to be his question. The whole 'are you proud of me?' part. Teddy himself always wanted to know if Remus and Tonks were proud of him. Often he would wonder to himself and ask silently. _Mum, dad, are you proud of me? _

_ Wherever you are, I hope that you are proud of what I had achieved. _

All his life, he wanted to know if they were proud of him. So it came as a suprise to that Tonks wanted to know if_ he _was proud of _them_. Of her. The mother that had left him She had left him to see to the safety of his father. That was all for his safety. To ensure that the world he grew up in was safe and bright with hope.

"Yeah. I'm proud of you Ton - mum." he said. "Proud of both of you."

Tonks gave him an affectionate hug and Teddy could tell she was still holding back the tears. Remus gave him a smile. He didn't need words to convey to Teddy what he wanted to say. Those green eyes spoke for him.

"You're a fine man Teddy." Tonks said looking up at him. "I couldn't be prouder."

Teddy smiled such a big smile he felt like his cheek muscles would explode. Remus clapped Teddy on the shoulder.

"Let's get to bed shall we?" he asked both Teddy and Tonks. "Your mother has work tomorrow."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was pacing in her office. It was just like Fred II and James II to do something stupid and life-endangering like that. Really, they most certainly lived up to their name sakes.

"Minerva." a voice said making her jump. It was Dumbeldore.

"Yes?"

"I think that I have just found my little red box."

Minera stared hard at Dumbeldore hardly comprehending what he was saying. Following Dumbeldore's gaze, McGonagall found herself looking at a small red box with golden carving on the desk.

"Open it Minerva." Dumbeldore said quite excitedly. "It may help us with our current predicament."

Minerva did so and inside was a tightly bounded scroll of parchment. Untying it, she recognised the familiar handwriting of the ex-headmaster. It was addressed to her.

_Minerva,_

_As you may have already learned, we have time travellers from your year. They are, I believe, eleven people in all. Do not worry Minerva, they are safe in Grimmauld Place in the year 1995. Sirius and Remus along with the Weasleys and Harry and Miss Granger are in the same house._

_This box, as you might have already worked out, can communicate between the past and the present. This way, we may discuss the methods of returning your mischief makers back to where they came from._

_Please inform the parents that they may communicate with their children thorough this box. Of course they shall have to write first. _

_Thank you,_

_Dumbeldore_

McGonagall folded up the letter and placed it in her drawer. With a wave of her wand, four cat patronus' appeared and stood at the ready. When the former Transfiguration professor gave them her message, they chased each other's tails and one by one, ran out of the window and into the night sky.

* * *

Breakfast next morning was a noisy affair. The occupants of the kitchen were talking to each other at the top of their lungs, each trying to make themselves heard.

Teddy watched as James and Fred II snicker in the corner. The both had a mischievous glint in their eyes. No doubt they were planning something. Teddy made a mental note to keep a close eye on the both of them.

The door banged open and one Sirius Orion Black came into the kitchen whistling. He took his seat opposite Teddy and helped himself to some toast before paying attention to other people.

"So," he said as he finished his first piece of toast. "What d'you want to do today?"

James bounded over from the other end of the table and pushed Teddy out of the way. His hazel eyes shimmered in excitement. Fred II was watching with an amused face. Next to Teddy, Victoire frowned at her younger cousin.

"Can you tell me and Freddie about the pranks you pulled?" James asked, his elbow on top of Teddy's toast. "Every single one."

Sirius gave a pleased grin. "Certainly Marauderlet."

_Marauderlet...Pfft._ Teddy thought with a snort.

While James, Fred II, Sirius and the Weasley twins spent the rest of the day discussing the fine art of pranking, the rest of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place spent their day ideally filling in thier spare time. Teddy wandered around the house marvelling at the difference of the house now.

He met Kreacher a few times but was ignored by the house elf. This Kreacher was very much different from the one in the future. Teddy also found quite a lot of pictures with Sirius and a James look alike. This man, he suppose, was the original James Potter. There were also a few with his father who looked pleased to be included. So far, Teddy had only found three of the four Marauders.

So who was the fourth?

Teddy pondered the question for a while but pushed it away in the end. What did it matter to him who the fourth was? Harry had never talked about him and only addressed him as 'that rat' or 'Wormtail'.

There was one picture that caught his attention. It was his father with James, Sirius, and a red-haired woman. His grandmother, a rather big belly and fair hair – his grandfather, Teddy assumed – and a young, pink-haired girl. This girl, Teddy supposed after closer inspection was in fact his mother.

They all looked so carefree and happy that Teddy's heart ached when he thought of the fates that awaited them. The house in the background looked like his grandmother's and the more Teddy stared at it, the surer he felt that it was, in fact, the same house.

"Admiring I see." A voice behind him said. Teddy jumped and spun around so fast, one foot caught the other and he ended up in a heap on the floor.

He looked up to find his dark-haired cousin grinned down at him. Teddy could only grin sheepishly as he was hauled to his feet.

"When was this taken?" he asked gesturing towards the picture.

"1978. I was just out of Hogwarts. Paid a visit to your grandparents." Sirius replied whilst pointing to the respective people. "That's James and Lily. Harry's parents." Sirius continued pointing to the James II look-alike and the ginger lady.

"That's me obviously. Your dad's this handsome chap over here." Sirius pointed at a much younger and less-scarred version of his father. Remus was smiling happily as the young girl patted his head happily. Teddy laughed at that. So did Sirius and the occupants of the picture.

"And that little squirt is none other than your mother." Sirius said with a chuckle. Pink seemed to be Tonks' colour, even from a young age. "I stayed with them for a few weeks. There's an entire album of my stay there. You can have it."

"Really?" asked Teddy surprised at the generosity of his cousin. "You mean it?"

"But of course. I know you never got to know your parents Teddy." Sirius replied. "This is the least I can do."

"Thanks Sirius."

"You're welcome." he replied. "I just have to find it first."

Teddy laughed as he went out of the room with Sirius close behind.

* * *

Harry folded up the red envelope and placed it into the box that laid open on Headmistress McGonagall's desk. He felt a sense of relive knowing that they were safe in Grimmauld Place and not anywhere near Death Eaters.

The adults watched as McGonagall sealed the red box and placed it below the portrait of Dumbeldore. Harry's former headmaster smiled at him and Harry found himself smiling back. Together, the adults watched the box shimmer slightly and disappeared. It was going back into the past.

Harry watched it go back. To a time where everyone he knew and loved. Back where Sirius, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Dumbeldore, Fred, Mad-Eye, and countless others were still alive. For one mad moment, he was seized with a sudden longing to grab the box and force it to take him back.

_No. What's done is done._ He reminded himself. Meddling with the course of time was dangerous. They were going to get the kids out of there.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Stick around for the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with chapter 10!**  
**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Lara1221 - I know, I wish they were in the story too, but I didn't include them because:**

** i) there might have been too many children to cope with  
ii) it would have been awkward if a Malfoy and Percy's kids came along with Teddy and co.  
iii) someone had to tell Harry that his beloved brood of children, nieces and nephews, and his grandson had ****disappeared**

** - The story was originally meant to be about the Lupins (something like a closure and acceptance about his parents). I'll see if I can sneak in moments with the other characters.**

** - It's good to know that you like this interpretation (I don't particularly like my own fan-fictions myself)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

The next evening found the denizens of Grimmauld Place in the kitchen - with the exception of Kreacher of course. Dumbeldore had brought the red box with him and it was currently under the weary eyes of the people from the future.

Dumbeldore smiled at everyone around the table. "We're all here I see. Good.

"The box has already made its trip to the future. Your parents have responded and we - that is to say me and the future adults - have discussed ways to bring you back."

"Really?" Albus asked hopefully. He didn't like being here. Kreacher was a pain, the house was messy and dirty, and Fred II and James kept lurking in dark corners jumping out at him.

Dumbeldore smiled at the middle Potter. He most certainly looked like Harry. Right down to the green eyes of his grandmother.

"Yes." he answered. "But we will get to that soon. First, your letters."

With a wave of his wand, the letters floated off to the respective person. Fred II, James and Teddy stared at the red envelops in front of them with dread. The rest of the future kids grinned in amusement. Victoire had a smirk on her face that James did not like at all.

"Better open it now before it explodes." he muttered and ripped opened the red envelope. Ginny's voice came out of the Howler shocking everyone from the past, especially Ginny herself.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" the Howler yelled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I LET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT FOR A DAY AND THIS HAPPENS. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOUR FATHER AND I WERE WHEN MOLLY, LUCY, AND SCORPIUS TOLD US YOU WERE MISSING? WHEN YOU GET BACK, EXPECT SERIOUS TROUBLE YOUNG MAN."

It's work done, the envelope bust into flames. The kitchen was silent as the seconds ticked by. "Was that Ginny?" the twins asked. James nodded miserably. She was as sure to keep her word as the sun was to rise tomorrow.

The twins looked at each other before turning to Ginny with impressed looks on their faces. The person in question's face had turned a nice red colour to match her hair. "Shut. Up." she said.

"Wasn't going to say anything." came back the response.

A ripping sound made everyone turn back to the table where Fred II had just opened his Howler. The twins were silenced into awe once more when a familiar voice came out of the Howler.

"FREDRICK GEORGE WEASLEY. HOW COULD YOU?! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU MERLIN NOW HOW MANY TIME NOT TO PLAY WITH DANGEROUS OBJECTS. YOU, THE POTTERS. TEDDY, AND YOUR COUSINS ARE LUCKY TO HAVE ENDED UP SOMEWHERE SAFE. WHEN YOU GET BACK, WE SHALL DISCUSS THIS FURTHER."

Fred II cowered down in his seat when his mother said that. "UNDERSTAND?" it asked and Fred II nodded quickly as it burst into flames and turned to ash.

Teddy couldn't help grinning at Fred II's expression as he slipped down his seat even more and ended up falling off. The adults had traded unreadable looks but Teddy was sure he had caught old McGonagall smiling slightly. The kids were staring at the place where the Howler had been as if it might come back.

"Was that - " George began.

"Angelina?" Fred continued.

Fred II nodded and the twins looked at even more impressed then they had been with James' Howler.

"Teddy. You better open yours. It's about to burn." Remus pointed out. The Howler was indeed, smoking.

Teddy opened it cautiously. He had a faint idea who it was from. Nevertheless, the person who spoke through the Howler had everyone in shock.

* * *

Harry and the others were seated around the tiny kitchen table of the Burrow. Molly Weasley I had been kind enough to let them have a meeting in her house as she was out for the night with her husband.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry cried out as his former professor came tumbling out of the fireplace.

He offered her a hand which she gladly took. The rest of the company were already gathered around the dining table. The kids had been sent to bed upstairs. Minerva McGonagall could only smile at her former students as she took her place at the head of the table.

"The box has already been sent back to the past and I have received word from Dumbeldore." she said and instantly, everyone looked more alert. "He has asked if we have made another version of the Time Turner."

The headmistress of Hogwarts looked at Harry for the answer and only got a shake of the head for her response. As far as Harry knew, there was no word yet of another available time turner. McGonagall let out a sigh.

"Then they shall have to carry out Dumbeldore's back-up plan."

* * *

It was Harry. At least Harry thought it was. Whoever sent the last Howler sounded like him. Rons's eyes were darting between him and the Howler.

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT IT IS." the Howler said in a clear voice. "WE SHALL DISCUSS IT WHEN YOU GET BACK. JUST DON'T REVEAL TOO MUCH AND LISTEN TO THE ADULTS. I'M PUTTING TEDDY AND VICTOIRE IN CHARGE. TAKE CARE AND WATCH EACH OTHER'S BACK. YOU'RE IN A DANGEROUS TIME."

Ron turned to Harry after that speech. "Bloody hell mate. Was that you?" he asked and Harry shrugged.

"I guess."

Dumbeldore cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. He smiled at the boy who shared the same first name. "Unfortunately, I was unable to fix the time turner." he said and Albus Potter groaned.

"But we have another option." Dumbeldore continued. "That is to say, we have to obtain a Time Turner from the Ministry."

The adults exchanged looks at this. The Time Turners were in the Department of Mysteries. They would have to be very careful if they were going to do this properly.

"All in agreement?" Dumbeldore asked and everyone else nodded. "Then it is settled. We shall place guards to find out more about this place first. Meeting dismissed."

Teddy watched most of the adults leave. He help Mrs Weasley set the table for dinner. Somehow, he managed to trip over a chair, accidentally poke Sirius with a fork, and nearly spilling the soup.

In the end, Teddy gave up and contented himself with sitting down while everyone was helping out. Tonks gave him a sympathetic look. If anyone knew how he felt, it was Tonks.

"Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Fred asked and Mrs Weasley looked up sharply.

"Why?"

"We've got our booklists today. Right George?" Fred said turning to his brother who nodded, a spoon halfway to his mouth. The twins' mother turned to her other children.

"Have you really got your booklists?"

The two youngest Weasley nodded and Mrs Weasley smiled. "All right then, Diagon Alley tomorrow it is. Bed now children. You have a long day tomorrow."

With many groaning and mutterings, the children - from both the past and the future - made their way upstairs mumbling various forms of goodnight.

Upstairs, in the comfort of his own bed, Teddy curled up and in a couple of minutes, was fast asleep. He and the others in the room did not even stir as two people came into the room and kissed the twenty year old goodnight.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 10. Not much but I was very distracted (you know, Lego games and such).  
****Next chapter as soon as possible. Promise.**


End file.
